In related art, a electric power control system of this kind determines a reduction width of electric power used by each of a plurality of kitchen electric devices in accordance with a predetermined priority sequence such that total power demanded from using power control means of the kitchen electric devices does not exceed the capacity of a breaker, thereby controlling the using power so as not to exceed the breaker capacity. In the case where the kitchen electric devices are induction heating cooking devices, the electric power control system supplies or stops using power of burners, or uniformly reduces the using power of the burners (for example, see Patent Document 1).
FIG. 9 is a diagram of the related-art electric power control system disclosed in Patent Document 1. In FIG. 9, burner using power uniform reduction detecting means 118 is disposed in a power instructing device 106d. When an excess amount of the total power is input from requested power excess amount determining means 103 to using power reduction width determining means 114 of the power instructing device 106d, the burner using power uniform reduction instructing means 118 instructs using power controlling means 108a of an induction heating cooking device 101 which is one of the plurality of kitchen electric devices and which has a plurality of burners 101a, 101b, 101c, so as to uniformly reduce the using powers of the all burners 101a, 101b, 101c. Therefore, even when reduction is performed so that all of the powers of the burners 101a, 101b, 101c are 2,000 W, the output power equivalent to a gas cooking device is obtained, and the workability of the user is not lowered.
Alternatively, burner number reduction determining means may be disposed in place of the burner using power uniform reduction instructing means 118. When it is necessary to reduce the using power, even when one burner is stopped by giving instructions for stopping or reducing the supply of the using power to one burner, the workability of the user is not lowered.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2008-99343